Lien Da's Night
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: It's just about Lien Da and her daughter Mari Lynn's stressful night.


Lien Da's Night

As we all look today, we see a brave echidna woman with curly red hair. She continues to live her life as a grandmaster and her daughter rules as a komissar under her. Lien Da has been living through an exhausting week as she lay on her bed watching through the security camera to see if an intruder tries to sneak in. As she was about to take a sip of her wine, her bedroom door flew open, as Lien Da got angry. She hated how random people open her door without knocking. She turned to look at her visitor, who was her daughter. She looked at her daughter in a weird way when she saw how she was dressed. Mari Lynn wore a red velvet colored dress with a slit on the side, revealing her leg, with much of her cleavage exposed, matching red high heels, and her long red curly hair resting as her thighs.

"Where are you going, dressed like that?" Lien Da asked

"On a date" Mari Lynn spoke

"A DATE!" Lien Da shouted, gritting her teeth

Mari Lynn became startled as she backed away a bit from her provoked mother.

"What's wrong with me going on a date?" Mari Lynn asked, her hands on her hips

Lien Da stood up and walked in front of her daughter, putting both hands on her shoulders.

"With who?" She asked, a smirk revealing on her lips

"I decided to go with Mighty, just once before he bugs me to death" Mari Lynn grunted, an annoyed look grew on her face

"Then why don't you tell him that you didn't want to go" Lien Da asked, the smirk growing even wider than before

"I tried to tell him that but he kept asking me and calling me and I changed my number but somehow he knew what my number was" Mari Lynn told in an odd tone

Lien Da sighed as she took her hands off her shoulders and turned her back towards her.

"Ok, I'll let you go to your date now, just so you won't be bored like me" Lien Da sighed, the expression on her face changing

Mari Lynn walked towards the door as she turned towards her for one last look.

"I love you mom, and I promise that we will have some fun when I come back" Mari Lynn told with a smile

She walked out the room and slowly closed the door. Lien Da sighed as she sat on her bed, looking at the picture of a young and happy Mari Lynn.

Meanwhile with Mari Lynn:

She walked outside the building as she saw a black limo waiting in front of her. She grunted when she saw Mighty walking out of the limo. A disgusted look grew on her face when he grabbed her hand and kissed it. A relaxed look grew on his face as she looked away.

"You look beautiful, my lady" Mighty flirted

Mari Lynn scoffed as she quickly pulled her hand away from him and put it on her hips.

"Whatever Mighty, just get your ass in that car and let's just get this fucking date over with" Mari Lynn snapped as she quickly went into the limo.

Mighty sighed as he went into the limo. A Few minutes passed as the two sat in the back together. Mighty glanced at Mari Lynn, who was pouting at the window. He decided to break the long silence they had held together.

"So Mari Lynn how is your mother?" Mighty asked

She quickly glanced and turned her attention to him.

"Oh, she's fine, and she's been working a lot lately" Mari Lynn told, as she stared at the night sky.

"I thought she looked she loved being grandmaster" Mighty murmured

Mari Lynn angrily looked at Mighty as she suddenly slapped him across the face. "WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" Mari Lynn yelled

Mighty held the spot she slapped him at and angrily sighed.

"Are you ok? You're acting like a total bitch right now" Mighty asked, provoking Mar Lynn even more.

"Are we there yet?" Mari Lynn angrily asked the driver

He slowly looked back and saw the intimidating look on her face as he quickly looked back towards the road.

"Yes ma'am were here right now" He nervously told, barely pulling up to the restaurant. Mari Lynn walked out the limo and slammed the door in Mighty face. She quickly walked into the restaurant as Mighty opened the door and glanced at the driver.

"Sorry about all of that" Mighty apologized

He closed the door and walked into the restaurant and saw Mari Lynn sitting at the table already.

Meanwhile with Lien Da:

Two hours already flew by as she jumped when she heard the door slam. She heard the clicks of high heels stomping through the hall. She quickly walked out of the room and watched Mari Lynn throw her heels to the wall and fell back into her bed. Lien Da walked in and sat next to Mari Lynn as she watched her put her hair into a ponytail.

"So how was the date?" Lien Da asked in a calm voice

"It was awful, I just hated sitting in the same car with him, breathing the same air, sitting at the same table with him, the only thing that was good was the food" Mari Lynn agonized, falling into Lien Da's arms.

"At least you're home now" Lien Da told, in a soothing voice

"He also called me a bitch in the car and also in the restaurant when I wouldn't talk to him, everyone heard it too!" Mari Lynn yelled

"He called you a bitch? Oh let's go ruin his night" Lien Da deviously told

Mari Lynn nodded as an evil smile grew on her face. Soon after she changed her clothes, the two left the dark egg legion base and enjoyed their night causing havoc to Mighty's peaceful evening. To Lien Da it was the best night she ever had!

I hope you enjoyed the story and please comment, everyone have a great evening!


End file.
